


Memorias

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Occlumency (Harry Potter), Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: He was teaching her to shield her memories. The easiest way was to make her live them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Memorias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebarsofhisplight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebarsofhisplight/gifts).



> This came to me very early on in the day but I also did not sleep well so...you get it late! LOL

She stared into his eyes, her gaze penetrating his soul and he felt her mind caress his. They had been playing this game of cat and mouse for months now, but this was the first time he was going to turn it round on her. His Occlumency shields were like a deep pool, his darkest secrets kept in the caves at the bottom of the lake and his most useful, occasionally falsified, memories were at the top, practically floating on the lake.

He felt her take a breath and smiled to himself. In a moment, she knew what he was going to do and, rather than panicking as he had expected, she turned and smiled, blinking once in acquiescence.

_Do it Severus. Test my shields._ Her voice echoed around his head as he felt himself sink into her mind. He blinked twice, a feeling of disorientation overcoming him as he looked around.

The first time he had entered her mind, he had been amused to find himself in Hogwarts Library, a perfect replica. He had picked up a book at random, opened it and fallen headlong into one of her memories; specifically, it was the memory of the time she had set fire to his cloak. He had laughed as he had pulled himself from the memory and she had sworn he would never see any more memories again.

The second time he had entered her mind it had been disorientating because it was an exact replica of his own lake. Her surface memories, falsified badly, had been easily breached and he had fallen into the memory of her epic failure to ride a broom. He had practically laughed himself out of the memory of her screaming as she flew too high and too fast, crashed into a pile of dung near the greenhouses and vomited heartily. She had admitted that was when she first learned and perfected Scourgify. He had grinned and admitted he first learned the spell after the first time he had blown up his cauldron. She was thrilled to know that he was prone to his own accidents and had smiled at him shyly.

The third time he had entered her mind, he was back in Hogwarts. This time, not the library, but a perfect replica of the whole castle. He opened doors to find, not the memories he expected, but random items and objects. It was only when he chanced to pick one up, a crystal from a chandelier he later found, that he was catapulted into one of her memories. He tried to stop it playing as soon as he knew where he was. Malfoy Manor played behind her eyes and she could not stop it. He held her as she wept and, for the first time, he saw her not as a child but as a young woman. She was his Apprentice of course, but he had forgotten until then that she had lived through a War and was, in fact, twenty years old, a young woman.

This time, he entered her mind and found it completely different once more. He was in a forest in the middle of winter. There was a thick dense fog coating the area and dark grey shadows swirled within the fog.

“Hermione? Where are you?” He called to her, looking around him. He felt dizzy and bewildered, the world was spinning and swirling and the darker patches of fog seemed almost menacing as they reached out to him, colours bleeding out of what he assumed were memories.

“I’m right here. I’m right here. I’m right here.” Her voice giggled and swirled around him, disorienting him further. She could be anywhere at all. He felt queasy. The clever little swot may well have managed to make it impossible for him to find a memory he wanted but maybe he could find a memory that would embarrass her enough that he could re-orient himself. He reached out into the fog and pushed with all his might into a memory that solidified in front of him.

_They were sitting on the ground by the side of the lake in his memory, holding a book between them and chatting. He knew the book. They had discussed it only a week before. But then the memory broke from what he remembered. She looked at him as he tossed his head back and laughed, his hair flicking out behind him in the breeze. And then she touched his jaw, leaning forward and kissing him gently on the mouth, nibbling his lip and caressing his neck._

With a gasp he pulled away from the memories and tumbled out of her mind. He found himself on the floor of his chambers, having pulled away so hard that he had stumbled from the sofa.

“That never happened. That…that kiss…it never happened.” He looked at her, a mix of confusion and horror and panic on his face, worried by what she would think of him when she realised he might actually like the memory. She just smiled at him and raised an eyebrow, a soft look in her eyes.

“Would you like it to?”


End file.
